1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of hydroelectric power generation. More specifically, it relates to localized generation and use of small-scale hydroelectric power.
2. Scope of Prior Art
Hydroelectric power generation, of course, has been known for a long time. Devices for converting water power to electrical power are highly developed for large scale applications, such as at dam sites.
Usually, such power generation is very dependent on geography, and in fact is often found in remote places that have waterfalls, running water, or other sources of hydrodynamic energy that can be converted to electrical power.
Less well known are methods of converting water power to electrical power that are suitable for small scale operations, and for local sites close to urban centers or working office buildings. It is this need that the current invention is designed to address.